Freedom, el último legado de la reistencia
by Shioran Toushin
Summary: Nuestro mundo esta siendo amenazado por los ejercitos del infierno y solo los elegidos podran hacerles frente


__

Freedom: El legado de la última resistencia.

****

Por: Aldo Alejandro Varela Morales 

Punto de vista de: Alex 

Lo estaba sintiendo desde hace tiempo, el mal estaba alzándose de nuevo, de nada habían servido los esfuerzos y sacrificios de mi gente: "Los Horadrim", el más antiguo y poderoso clan de hechiceros, al encerrar a los generales oscuros en los siete portales del averno astral.

Hacía apenas diez días desde que había dejado de ser una persona normal y había retomado el camino de mis ancestros, había recibido la orden del mismo arcángel, líder del ejercito de Luz, Tyrael para cerrar los portales al inframundo, uno de los cuatro planos de nuestro multiverso, y destruir las siete Puertas del Destino.

En mi primera búsqueda a través de los portales, invisibles para la mayoría, que comunican al Nexus, la Tierra, con los diferentes mundos, dimensiones y planos existenciales, llegué al Nad'z-Fell, "El Cementerio de Estrellas", y no sé el cómo ni él porqué entré a las más profundas catacumbas, ahí en el altar se encontraba encerrado en un diamante negro uno de los entes más poderosos de la creación, llamándome para completar mi destino, tomé el cristal, y al momento de tocarlo el ente oscuro se liberó y trató de poseer mi esencia, pero fue asimilado por ella, entonces como si el Nad'z-Fell me hubiese esperado durante eones abandonó su imagen de cementerio y retomó su antigua forma y nombre, Enduin-Dariel "El Templo del Destino" y me abrió paso hacia una luz infinita, en la cual a pesar de todo anidaba una fracción de oscuridad, tomó forma de una brillante armadura negra y un orbe místico, finalmente la última fracción entró en mi ser y me otorgó la habilidad de crear piedras del alma, para encerrar la esencia de los caídos.

Durante los siguientes días aprendí que el orbe respondía a mis diferentes necesidades en el combate, en el cual había mejorado increíblemente, en cuestión de horas había dominado las artes del esgrima y el dominio de hachas, lanzas, garrochas, dagas, mazas arcos y ballestas, jabalinas, armaduras y escudos de toda clase y estilo, además de la elaboración de pociones y había aprendido a dominar las fuerzas de Luz y Oscuridad que anidan en el universo. Conocí también la historia de los caídos y de los siete grandes portales o puertas del destino y del poder maligno que aguardaba detrás de cada una de ellas:

Diel, del terror

Mefisto, del odio

Baal, de la destrucción

Kil'Jaeden, el impostor

Archimonde, el corruptor

Mannoroth, el oscurecedor

Y el más poderoso e importante de todo, puesto que fue el primero en revelarse a los designios de la luz:

Saregas, el saqueador

Pronto aprendí a realizar mi deber con suma eficacia, teniendo en cuenta que nadie debía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que un día...

--- Vamos Dude, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor--- me jactaba al enfrentar a un caído oscuro ---! Uy¡ casi me das, pero sigue intentando y tal vez en unos quinientos años aprendas a no darle al aire.---

--- Grhh te odio gusano, no sabes con qué te estas metiendo, basura humana--- me respondía furibundo, hasta entonces estaba respondiendo como últimamente lo hacía, hasta que por caprichos del destino y evadiendo el aura de repulsión que había puesto para que nadie inocente saliese lastimado, pero ella, una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo, aunque en ese entonces era la novia de mi mejor amigo, había penetrado todas las defensas que había puesto.

Ghublish, como se autonombraba el oscuro, aprovechó el incidente para arremeter contra ella; Yo, haciendo uso del transporte oscuro, una técnica que había aprendido de un rival, llegué antes que él y bloqueé su ataque. Totalmente enardecido liberé mis poderes y revelé mi armadura y el orbe se transformó en una hacha del lago cubierta por piedras del alma, que potenciaban mis habilidades, y aún lo hacen, entonces ataqué, ataqué con una furia que nunca antes había sentido y lo destrocé totalmente, después encerré su alma en un rubí y disminuí mi aura volviendo a mi imagen de adolescente. Ella, en estado de shock no podía articular palabra alguna, así me vi obligado a llevarla en vilo a su casa.

Al despertar, Crystal me cuestionó sobre lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, y yo, sospechando que podría ser una reencarnación de los Horadrim, como me lo había advertido Tyrael, le dije lo que sabía y viendo que no sólo no la asustaba, sino más bien estaba demasiado interesada, acepté gustoso enseñarla a manipular las energías naturales del universo, aunque al pasar tanto tiempo juntos nos metió en dificultades con Alain, su novio y Michelle mi "casi" novia, pero eso lo compensó la inapreciable ayuda en mis siguientes aventuras.

Hasta ese nefasto día en el que la primera puerta se abrió, hacia Arnoch "El desierto de las lunas" y hacia Baal el demonio de la destrucción que finalmente se había liberado...

!Uf¡ éste es el último--- dije cansado, mientras cerraba el único portal que quedaba abierto esa noche--- últimamente se han vuelto más y más fuertes. !Qué noche¡, Ah... y por cierto te ves linda con la armadura Cryst--- Esto último me sorprendió y me quedé mudo de vergüenza.

--- No es para tanto, sobretodo por que tú la hiciste para mí--- respondió totalmente sonrojada, pero ambos sabíamos que eso no podía ser y que en la mañana todo se acabaría y regresaríamos a nuestra vida normal.

En aquel momento ambos sentimos un dolor en el pecho, era como si el mismo tejido del tiempo y el espacio que conforma el multiverso se estuviese resquebrajando, y entonces la vi, era como la entrada de los antiguos templos egipcios, tallada con poderosas runas de contención, se estaba rompiendo, despidiendo una energía maligna inigualable, y con sólo una descarga de esa energía la puerta voló en miles de millones de fragmentos que se desvanecieron en el aire.

De ella sale un espectro cubierto con una armadura de hueso negro y armas del mismo material, era alto y temible, con cabello blanco hasta los hombros, sobresalían unos ojos rojos que denotaban toda la maldad que anidaba en su ser.

---! Al Fin¡ después de una eternidad! Libre¡--- dijo con una voz que helaba el alma.

Adivinando ya quién era ese espectro, tratamos de detenerlo usando nuestros más poderosos encantamientos, que fueron bloqueados con una sola mano de ese ser, que al notar nuestra presencia nos atacó, y con sólo un golpe nos mandó al suelo, inconscientes.

Al despertar, él había desaparecido, nosotros completamente molidos recorrimos con dificultad el camino hacia nuestro colegio, pero lo único que encontramos fueron las ruinas calcinadas de éste, con un ejército de seres infernales recorriéndola, pero como Cryst era mejor que yo para rastrear, descubrió a un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes, dirigido por Alain, Joshua, Ángel y Michelle. Quienes nos relataron que unos minutos antes del amanecer ellos habían tenido un gran dolor en el pecho, que después, habían visto al cielo teñirse de esmeralda, y como habían surgido los ejércitos de la oscuridad matando a quien se les cruzara por el camino, ellos habían sentido la necesidad de salvar al los demás, e instintivamente habían recorrido los senderos por donde los infernales no habían pasado.

En esos momentos los seis sentimos ese dolor característico de la apertura de las puertas, al parecer Baal había liberado a su hermano Mefisto, puesto que sentimos una descarga de un odio tan antiguo y profundo como la eternidad. Después de este suceso les contamos a los demás nuestra parte de la historia, y al terminar, Tyrael había aparecido con los cinco amuletos de los antiguos Horadrim que reaccionaron con Cryst y los otros cuatro, en ese momento Tyrael me llamó "Guardian" pero sólo yo pude oírlo, después Tyrael desaparece y se abren cinco portales como el que me condujo a Enduin-Dariel...

--- Vamos que rayos esperan, una invitación formal o qué – les dije presintiendo a la horda de Felhounds que se encontraban rondando--- anden consigan sus armaduras y habilidades yo protegeré a los que sobrevivan, si no nos vemos en dos días el punto de reunión es la región de Kalimdor en el portal de Azeroth, adiós --- dije mientras atravesaban los portales.

Punto de vista de: Alain (a partir del reencuentro)

Cielos, ahí viene Cryst, gracias a dios que esta a salvo, por un momento pensé que la había perdido, ¿quien será el que viene con ella?, Rayos, es Alex, siempre supe que le gustaba Cryst aún antes de ser mi novia, pero nunca creí que se atreviera a hacerme esto.

Creo que los impresione con nuestra historia, porque se quedaron callados.

¿Qué? ¿Todo eso paso y nadie se dio cuenta?

Rayos, entonces yo soy la reencarnación de un ¿cómo era Holodrim, Harodrim? Ah Horadrim, bueno cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad le pediré una disculpa a Alex por haber pensado mal de él, ahora hay que atravesar el portal, pero... ¡que rayos! ---¡Alex detrás de ti! --- grito con todas mis fuerzas al ver como una especie de perros del infierno se le abalanzan, pero él nos dice que nos vayamos, es un gran amigo. Ojalá lo encuentre con vida al regresar.

Rayos, de todos los lugares del universo para guardar su esencia, mi anterior yo tenía que guardarla en una jungla pantanosa, llena de insectos repugnantes y quien sabe que más.

Llevo cuatro horas vagando y no encuentro nad...¡Si! encontré el templo, ahora a recuperarme.

Ahora entiendo porque tengo esa manía para con las normas, era un paladín, ¡genial!, ahora ir... ¿dónde tenia que ir? ¡Ah! ya _umen teren Kalimdor _( abran las puertas de Kalimdor)...

Punto de vista de Joshua (a partir de la despedida)

Parece que Alain está un poco celoso de las aventuras de Alex, pero hay que aceptar el destino como venga, por eso yo no tengo colapsos en los finales como la mayoría, oigo que Alain grita algo, oh, oh, malditos felhounds no se debe atacar por la espalda. ¡Lo están masacrando! pero no puedo regresar, así no sería más que un estorbo para él. Le seré más útil cuando tenga mi armadura.

Qué calor hace, qué digo, si estoy en medio del desierto, bueno a buscar esa dichosa armadura.

Ya anochece y no he encontrado esa armadura, ¡Hey! alucino o estoy viendo un campamento abandonado.

Sí, era un campamento abandonado, y ahí, ¡sí! encontré mi armadura, esperen soy un nigromante, genial, eso explica por que me encantan los hospitales, ahora a ir al punto de reunión...

Punto de vista de Ángel(a partir de la despedida)

Genial Alex se las está arreglando con esos perros ahora a cumplir mi deber.

¡Brhh¡ que frío sólo a mi se me podría ocurrir poner un templo en medio de las montañas, bueno ¿Dónde habré puesto ese templo?

¿Con qué yo era un bárbaro?, cool, eso explica por que yo era el primero en llegar a las peleas de la escuela. Pero ahora hay que ver si... ¡Ah que dolor!, creo que se ha abierto otra puerta, ¡tengo miedo!, ha despertado Diel, y si no me equivoco sólo faltan tres puertas más, espero que a las chicas les vaya mejor...

PUNTO DE VISTA de Michelle(a partir del reencuentro)

La odio, ahí viene Cryst, rayos por momento pensé que la había perdido, ¿quién será el que viene con ella?, ¡Genial!, es mi lindo y adorado Alex, siempre supe que le gustaba a Cryst, siempre coqueteándole, empalagosa.

Qué terrible historia, ¿por que se quedaron callados?

¿Qué todo eso pasó? ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta?

Rayos, entonces yo soy la reencarnación de una Horadrim, bueno cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad le pediré una disculpa a Crystal por haber pensado mal de ella en estas semanas, ahora hay que atravesar el portal, pero que... ---! Alex detrás de ti¡ --- oigo decir a Alain, me destrozo al ver como una especie de perros del infierno se le abalanzan, pero él nos dice que nos vayamos, es un gran líder. ¡Que bueno! les esta dando su merecido a esos Felhounds

¿Qué?, Dé todos los lugares del universo para guardar mi esencia ¿una iglesia en medio de una ciudad en ruinas no le pareció demasiado tétrico?

Llevo cuatro horas vagando y no encuentro nad...!Sí¡ encontré la armadura.

Ahora entiendo porque tengo esa manía contra la violencia y el temor de lastimar a alguien, era una genial asesina, ahora a recordar todo.

Ahora sí ya verá Cryst cuando vuelva a acercarse a MI Alex...

Me duele el pecho y siento como si me hubieran mentido sobre quien soy, Kil'jaeden ha despertado, ojalá no le pase nada a nadie

PUNTO DE VISTA de Cryst(a partir del reencuentro)

Genial ahí están los otros sabía que podía encontrarlos.

Tengo que llegar al portal antes de que lleguen los Felhounds, Alex te deseo suerte.

Un bosque ¡qué bien! amo los bosques.

Sip, ya encontré el templo.

Así que yo fui una druida, les seré de ayuda...

Punto de vista de: Alex(a partir de la despedida retomando el curso narrativo en retrospectiva)

Odiaba a los Felhound en ese entonces y aún lo hago, se me abalanzaron unos siete u ocho hasta que les di con todo lo que tenía, saque mis espadas gemelas los atraje hacia mí alejándolos de los oros sobrevivientes, la batalla fue corta, pero sanguinaria, debía darles a todos exactamente en medio de su coraza para aniquilarlos de un solo ataque, me costó mucha sangre pero los despaché a todos, regresé con los sobrevivientes e iniciamos una brigada de rescate, sabía que no íbamos a aguantar mucho, así que cuando estuvimos listos abrí el portal al mundo de Azeroth y justo cuando el último de ellos se había ido noté que en mi pecho se habían formado una serie de hexágonos que representaban las puertas abiertas y las que faltaban por abrir, también note el dolor que causa un hexágono al cubrirse con mi sangre, eso era lo que nos provocaba el dolor cuando una puerta se abría, pero me había equivocado no era una, sino las dos penúltimas puertas, la de Mannoroth el oscurecedor y la de Archimonde el Corruptor. Con la liberación de tanta energía negativa la Tierra comenzó a resquebrajarse y no tardaría mucho en estallar provocando que los seis buscaran otros mundos, por eso me di al la tarea de visitar cada mundo para reclutar la mayor cantidad de seres posibles y trasladarlos a Kalimdor, pero a cada mundo que iba, ahí empezaba a llegar la infestación de la legión de fuego, como los generales llamaban a su ejercito, confiado en que en Azeroth podrían contener la infestación por un tiempo.

Al fin 45 horas después había llegado a Azeroth finalmente, y me decidí a formar lo que se conocería como "último Baluarte" usando la sabiduría ancestral de todas las razas, formamos en Kalimdor una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar a la legión , por algún tiempo, en ese momento llegaron mis compañeros de guerra y ¡si!, habían encontrado sus armaduras, pero lo que descubrí mas adelante pudo producir el fin de nuestra existencia, el séptimo portal se encontraba en el inframundo, y tuvimos que reabrir uno de los portales que habíamos cerrado para evitar que liberaran a Saregas y provocaran el fin de toda la creación.

Fue una larga y dolorosa lucha, en la cual hubo muchos sacrificios, duró cerca de dos meses el llegar a la séptima puerta, todos estábamos cansados, pero faltaba poco para el final.

Encontramos que los seis habían iniciado el ritual para devolver a este mundo a Saregas, intentamos de todo para evitarlo, pero no se puede evitar lo inevitable, así que la puerta se abrió, era cientos de veces más grande que las demás, y por ella empezó a salir un espectro sombrío de proporciones cataclísmicas, la ruptura de la puerta fue tal que provocó la destrucción de los mundos en cada uno de los planos, todos, excepto el "último Baluarte".

Saregas decidió absorber la energía de los generales, para aumentar su infinito poder, también abandonó su forma de Titán y redujo su tamaño al mío, de improviso creo seis lanzas de oscuridad y las lanzo hacia cada uno de nosotros, a mi me atravezó como si nada y la asimiló mi cuerpo reestableciéndolo, entonces recordé lo que había dicho el ente en Nad'z-Fell, pero los demás no tuvieron la misma suerte, los habían perforado y estaban muriendo, pronto ellos dejaron de existir y sus esencias entraron en mi cuerpo, yo ya no tenía nada para vivir, mi familia había muerto, mis amigos se sacrificaron por mí, y ella, la única persona que había amado: ¡estaba muerta!, entonces una furia se apoderó de mi ser, empecé a derramar lágrimas por los caídos, y apreté el orbe hasta romperlo, los fragmentos se enterraron en mi brazo, y lo hicieron sangrar, pero yo en esos momentos estaba incapacitado para sentir algo más que la tristeza, entonces la voz de Cryst me recordó algo que yo le había dicho hace tiempo: "en este destino no importa si vives o mueres lo que importa es saber que diste lo mejor de ti" ahí recuperé la conciencia y empuñe el aire como si fuera una espada "que mi sangre sea la redención de los caídos, que la luz ilumine sus andanzas y que la oscuridad les brinde descanso" entonces un torbellino de los tres elementos mencionados se unió y forjó una espada con poderes comparables a los del señor del terror, y ahí comenzó la verdadera lucha, íbamos a la par, duramos días y noches, era una guerra de desgaste, el primero que se equivocara moriría indudablemente. Al final cerré los ojos y oí la voz de mis amigos diciendo: "¡sabes lo que hay que hacer!, ahora ¡hazlo!", entonces me enterré mi propia espada, pero en vez de morir me convertí e, un ente de luz y oscuridad, atravesé a Saregas y contuve su esencia En una prisión de luz , pero ya cumplida mi misión decidí retirarme al descanso eterno, pero al cerrar mis ojos una voz llena de paz y armonía me preguntó:

--- ¿Cuál es tu deseo?---

--- Que todo vuelva a ser como antes--- respondí, y caí en un profundo sueño.

--- ¡Hey despierta!--- oigo que alguien me dice

--- ¡Hey! estamos vivos--- al oír eso me despierto y noto que estamos en el patio de la escuela y acaban de tocar al receso, lo imagino por los jóvenes corriendo.

---¿Creen que haya sido un sueño?--- pregunto

a lo que para mi sorpresa Cryst responde--- ¿Si fuera un sueño yo te daría ésto?--- y me planta un dulce beso.

Todos los demás empiezan a reír.

Al pasar el tiempo resulta de que Michelle solo tenia un capricho conmigo, pero se dio cuenta e que amaba a Ángel, Joshua consiguió pareja mientras investigaba sobre lo que nos había pasado, Alain se disculpó conmigo por lo que había pasado antes del viaje y descubrió que sólo quería a Cryst como a una hermana menor, Cryst y yo, terminamos juntos, ahora mismo me espera para ir con los chicos.

Pero algo me dice que esto no ha terminado.

---¡AH, Ah, ah¡ eso crees, apenas esta comenzando.


End file.
